User talk:N1000sh
Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the File:Cipitio walk by warnerc-d32ntpf.gif page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- LegoPigeon (Talk) 13:41, November 5, 2011 Proof...I guess? Well, I believe that WlanmaniaX is not who he really is. You, also want to find out, I saw your thread on Mugen Evolution. I mean, I think his "friend" Beanfan112 is fake for a couple of reasons. #Both use the same templates for their characters (Stimpy and Zim, Scooby and Shaggy.) #Their characters suck (sorry, but it's true.) #Shaggy and Muscle Man were released quite recently. You might not know it, but check the DEF. file. On it, it says "Happy 14th Birthday WlanmaniaX!" It said Muscle Man and Shaggy were released on Beanfan's "LATE" 14th Birthday. Well, what do you think? and to George and/or Vinnie who read this, do not delete post. -User:Dchan250 Is in DA House! 8:19 PM May 31,2012 Not to mention the fact that they have the same IP in several sites... Naoki2534 03:48, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I agree, Darin. Well, except for 2. The only bad characters they have are Bean, George, Rigby, and Darkwing Duck. And maybe Aardvark. The rest look true. But this gives me an idea... -Gordon 13:61, February 31, 9001 Chat wanna go on the chat Mariomario678910 14:53, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Why was the article Sabaka removed? Halfshell (talk) 23:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) means I now have a warning? Halfshell (talk) 23:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I have made 2 new pages of 2 new characters "shinocchi" by woman and "RAGE ROCK" by vans, edited by the none, could you do me a favor and add more information to those 2 pages? Hello As I have see that you have release a stage who is enough good quality for me. Can you make a Townsville City stage (from The Powerpuff Girls) in Hi-Res, animated and with Super Jump (inside of the city who is destroyed, a bit the same kind that Cartoon Network Racing on PS2) please ? I have the music for. ---Toupou--- (talk) 16:10, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Nope, Mayble it will be a future idea of a stage. N1000sh (talk) 18:01, November 16, 2013 (UTC)Dr. Ivo N1000sh. Kirby and Crash Palletes Well i see a picture of MadoldCrow1105's Kirby and Crash Bandicoot palettes you made,how do you make those palettes you do on Kirby and Crash? can you send a link of your palettes for Kirby amd Crash Banicoot as well? Is easy if you know to use Fighter Factory to edit the colours of the palletes and replace that red lineout :V Here's a link for those palletes, Enjoy :V Mediafire 16:53, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, But You forgot to make a Bowling ball boss pallete? So, you know... There's a 10-or so year old contributor named Brandon1991 who keeps acting immature around the chatroom. Is it okay if you colud at least ban him or something? 02:11, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Mmh, N1000sh is only an admin because Jenngra did some silly thing with the badges ("top three get adminship" or something). I personally don't think he should be one. Also, I've banned him. 13:23, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Apologies I did not intentionally change the wording on the Kung Fu Man article. I think my browser must've done it automatically. All I meant to add were the alternate language links. 22:21, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Uhhh..... ---> "To FistMan Is Back Stop complaining about missing videos and search the stage on youtube ):C" Are you serious? Why should i stop? 23:45, October 24 2014 (UTC) Cause the wikia needs information and is the best for all to find or search the video of the stage (or upload a video of the stage) than being lazy and do nothing to work and complaining about the article needs a video. N1000sh (talk) 21:50, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I mopped up your plagiarism for ya Copy/pasting straight from wikipedia is not the way to go, my friend. What surprises me is that you were on the top three of the achievement points leaderboard and have been here longer than I have. I would think someone like that would know that plagiarism is not a good thing. You don't know that it can get you an F in school and get you straight up ejected from college? You don't know that it's not good for this wiki's already shit image and that we have a whopping ONE HUNDRED FORTY FIVE pages with plagiarism already on this wiki? The fact that you were admin at some point kinda scares me. Brawlyoshi63 (talk) 01:03, November 1, 2014 (UTC) In accordance to our policies, plagiarism is against the wiki. However, due to your helpful edits in the past you shall not be penalized. Nonetheless, you must keep in mind that plagiarism anywhere is not viewed in a negative light. I hope you keep this in mind and have a nice day. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 05:16, November 1, 2014 (UTC)